misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Staraptor
Staraptor, labled, The Cynic was a camper on Total Pokemon Islandand was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the crew on the Airport Side Show. He is currently a castmate on Total Pokemon Live and is on Team Tauros Biography Growing up Staraptor was the youngest of 5 and was a very smart pokemon from the early age of 1. The only thing was his parents knew he was smart enough to take care of himself, so they completely ignored him. Not purposely of course, but with all his older siblings getting in trouble they knew he was okay. He developed this cynical attitude in school, because everyone hated the fact he was in their class. His brains always made the subjects harder for them, since everyone hated him at school he just stopped caring. Staraptor entered the competition not caring about anyone else, but a sweet little fairy pokemon would change his whole demeanor. Total Pokemon Island Staraptor went into the competition caring about no one but one female changed his mind. Staraptor started out on Team Regirock with; Shellos, Ponyta, Buneary, Slakoth, Gible, Houndour, Cherubi, Magby and Spiritomb. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, his team jumped second and he jumped along with the other 10 members of Team Regirock. His team tied for first with Team Registeel and they avoided the first elimination. In The Big Sleep, his team was woken up by Groudon. In the Awake-a-thon, he got pretty far, but eventually fell asleep. His team ended up losing the challenge and went to the second Bonfire Ceremony, getting rid of Slakoth over Magby. In Dodge Berry, he competed in the third and final match with; Buneary, Shellos, Ponyta and Houndour versus Team Regiice.He got out Cleffa with a berry and was left standing with Ponyta when their team won the match and took second place in the challenge. In The Scary Outdoors], his team went through the woods with their guide Azelf. Shellos sent; him, Cherubi, Magby and Buneary to get food and thanks to Latias they evolved into, Staravia, Cherrim, Magmar and Lopunny. They ended up losing that challenge as well and sent home Ponyta over their captain, Shellos. In [[Pokemon Battle Anyone?, he competed in the final match alongside Houndour versus Poliwhirl and Eevee. They ended up winning the challenge and taking first place overall. In Are You Scared Now?, he revealed he was clausterphobic and during the challenge the next day conquered his clausterphobia. In the end his team lost and they took out their captain, Gastrodon at the Bonfire Ceremony that night. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, he competed in the Food Eating challenge alongside Mantine who accidently burnt him. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, he received a gold ball and was immune from the five vote offs later that night. In Time to Switch Teams, he was put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. In Oooh Shiny, he was teamed up with Lanturn to find the shiny powder. The duo found Rhydon first and their team won because of Nidorino's horrible directional skills. In We're Human, he started to have a crush on Clefable and started to come out of his cynical shell. He faced off against the 7th Sinnoh Gym Leader, Candice and beat her with his Magcargo and evolved into Staraptor. His team won the challenge since, they only had one lost thanks to Purugly, while Mantine and Bronzong both lost on Gyrados. In Rotom Round-up, he caught the Regular Rotom with his new girlfriend Clefable after he used Close Combat. His team then won yet again, thanks to Bellossom sabotaging her team. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live See Also TEAM REGIROCK Gastrodon Rapidash Staraptor Lopunny Slaking Garchomp Houndoom Cherrim Magmortar Spiritomb Ad Ons Driftblim Exploud Mantine Ninetales TEAM MILOTIC Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Luxray Lanturn Staraptor Clefable Chimecho Blissey Ninetales Jumpluff TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Staraptor Clefable TEAM TAUROS Gastrodon Umbreon Meganium Espeon Honchkrow Tropius Togekiss Garchomp Nidoking Vespiquen Staraptor Zoroark Samurott Gardevoir Grumpig Ellamise Lunatone Jolteon Wailord Luvdisc Category:Characters Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Tauros Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members